


Sunshine

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Drabble, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: He's free and he's in the sun.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #41, "skin", at draco100 on dreamwidth.

He stood in the garden, the sun a brilliant orange against his closed eyes. The war was over, the trials were done. For the first time in months, he could breathe freely. He tipped his head back and pushed up his sleeves. No shadows, no darkness, no chill in his bones, no ice in his soul.

Arms held wide, he let the heat roll over him and he reveled in the sun on his skin. He felt the warmth soaking into his body, heat filling all the dark places in his mind. He was as free and light as sunshine.


End file.
